Unseen Torture
by Silentflier
Summary: This is the scene where Doctor Dee and Doctor Dum tortured Hatter in the Heart's Casino. You don't see the beginning so I thought I would write down what I think happened. One shot. Slight Hatter/Alice if you squint.


**Ok so I just finished watching Alice for the millionth time and I thought I would type up what I thought should have happened when the doctors tortured Hatter. This idea's been running around my head for a while. It's just a one shot and will probably not be continued since there really is nothing to continue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Now that all that is taken care of I only need a Hatter to do my disclaimer….**

**Hatter: Huh? What?**

**Me: Hatter! Yay! Will you do my disclaimer?**

**Hatter: Um… Sure? **

**Disclaimer: Hatter: (In awesome accent) Silentflier does not own me, Alice or anything you may recognize.**

**Me: Yay! Thank you! *Hatter disappears* Aw darn… Anyway, on with the story!**

Third Person P.O.V.

"Charlie!" Hatter yelled as a rough hand yanked him off Guinevere. He swung wildly with his sword but it was no use. The suits slammed him against the ground. He winced in pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice resisting and trying to get to him. The suit holding her led her away. The Ace bound his hands and feet and gagged him. He tried struggling against the bonds but they were too strong.

They began half dragging him to the Hearts Casino. He could barely walk and he could feel blood dripping into his eye from a cut he had gotten from a particularly nasty clip from the barrel of a gun. By the time they got to the Casino Hatter could barely stand. They dragged him through a maze of corridors to the throne room. The six of spades holding him forced him to his knees.

"So this is the infamous Hatter." A cruel voice cut through the air. "You've caused me and my suits much grief with your little resistance friends." The queen of hearts walked down the steps and stood in front of him. She slapped him and a resounding _crack_ filled the room. "Take him to the Truth room and get as much as you can out of him." She ordered. The suits nodded and yanked him up again. They led him through the maze of corridors again until they came to a grey door. They opened and the six took him through.

The six undid his bonds and forced him roughly into a chair. Then he fixed leather straps around his wrists, holding him to the chair. He exited hastily and as soon as the door closed the room came to life. Bright, neon green lights began moving around his vision. Another door opened and the two twin doctors walked in. One of them was holding a cattle prod. _Uh oh. This might get ugly._ Hatter thought. He mentally steeled himself, just in case.

"You will tell us all you know," "And it will be considerably less painful." One doctor started and the other finished. Oh yeah this was gonna get ugly real fast. Hatter stayed silent. "Not talking, eh?" "Well we'll just have to oh how do you say? Persuade you." He thrust the cattle prod against Hatter's chest. Hatter pressed his lips together, determined not to show pain. He grimaced and tried to ignore the stinging burn just below his clavicle. "Perhaps we should bring up some of his darkest fears? How does that sound, Doctor Dum?" The twin standing in front of him asked. "Quite nice, Doctor Dee. Proceed."

Suddenly the room changed, He was still bound to the chair but not he was sitting in the court yard of the Heart's Palace. It looked as if an event was going on.

"Bring out the prisoner!" He heard the Queen yell. The doors to the Grand Hall opened and two suits came out, dragging a person between them. He focused on the poor prisoner about to lose their head. It was _Alice_!

"NO!" He cried. He struggled to rid himself of the bond_s _tying him to the chair. He struggled more and more the closer she got to the stage. He couldn't seem to free himself. Once they got to the stage they forced her to her knees. She looked up and seemed to see him in the crowd, her blue eyes filled with infinite sadness. "No! No! Alice! Not Alice! Please!" He yelled, trying even harder to free himself. He turned away his eyes swimming with tears, he blinked them away hastily. _It's all a trick, they can't hurt her._ But still his heart wrenched as he heard the ominous _thud! _

As the scene ended he found himself back in the truth room. The doctors leaned towards him, grinning sadistically. The one standing in front of him (Doctor Dum maybe?) shoved the cattle prod into his chest again and again and again. He bit back a scream.

"Now, where are the resistance leaders hiding?" the doctor asked. Hatter glared at him.

"Why is a raven like a writin' desk?" He mumbled, thinking of an old riddle he had seen once. He didn't really know what he was saying. The pain was creating a red haze around the world, blocking out coherent thought. Hatter just barely felt the second sting of the cattle prod but heard the maniacal laughter of the twin doctors. His shirt was riddled with burn marks and a cut behind his ear was dripping blood, he could still feel blood from where the gun had clipped his forehead and where a suit had punched him in the nose. A door opened somewhere and a man walked in.

A familiar, mechanical voice cut through the air. "Leave us."

"But-" One of the doctors protested.

"I said leave!" With one last thrust of the cattle prod and a cry of pain from Hatter, the two doctors scuttled out.

"Why is a raven like a writin' desk?" He gasped in pain then continued. "The clockwork's not tickin' properly. Maybe crumbs in the butter."

"Tell me where the Great Library is." Mad March ordered. Hatter glared at him, yet he remained silent. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd crack." He paused, "In that case there's no need to keep you alive." He pulled a long, thin knife out of his sleeve. He chuckled, a dark menacing sound."Twinkle, twinkle little bat how I wonder what you're at. Goodbye Hatter."

Mad March lunged forward in an attempt to slash at Hatter but Hatter caught him off guard. He used his feet to kick Mad March backwards and then propelled himself over the chair so he could use it as a shield. Hatter swiftly blocked March's first blow and then used the second one to cut off the bonds on his right hand. The knife went a little too deep though and cut his wrist. _Oh well it's just a little cut_, Hatter thought to himself. Then, pulling back his fist in preparation he let it fly, catching Mad March squarely in his ceramic nose. The fake head cracked and fell into a million pieces leaving Mad March's body useless on the floor. Hatter picked up the knife and cut the bonds from his left wrist.

Hatter flexed his fist and smiled grimly at his accomplishment. He was free.

**So… How did ya like it? Please tell me in a review. I don't care if you absolutely hated it drop a review on the way out please! Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Silentflier**


End file.
